Because the Night
by Halma
Summary: La nuit est un monde différent, un monde où l'inavouable reste caché et où les sentiments se révèlent. Et ça, Richard et Jacob l'ont bien compris. One-Shot. Slash J/R.


_Titre_ : Because the Night

_Pairing_ : Jacob/Richard

_Rating_ : K+

_Résumé_ : La nuit est un monde différent, un monde où l'inavouable reste caché et où les sentiments se révèlent. Et ça, Richard et Jacob l'ont bien compris. (Résumé totalement pourri, j'en conviens).

_Disclaimer_: Je ne sais pas à qui sont la série et les personnages mais pas à moi, c'est certain.

_Note_ : C'est ma première incursion sur ce fandom, je m'excuse donc d'avance pour les incohérences ou si les personnages sont OOC.

**###**

**Because the Night …**

…

_(1918)_

Ses yeux étaient résolument fixés sur l'horizon. De l'extérieur, on aurait pu croire qu'il méditait, perdu dans ses pensées. En réalité, rien ne lui échappait, ni les plus infimes ondulations de la mer, ni le soleil qui déclinait lentement mais surement. La nuit était proche et cette simple constatation suffisait à dissiper la nostalgie qui l'étreignait, comme une amante fidèle. Toutefois malgré la joie qu'il ressentait à voir l'astre lumineux plonger dans l'océan, subsistait toujours l'amère tristesse liée à l'absence d'Isabella. Il s'était fait à sa disparition (_après un demi-siècle, il est temps !_ aurait dit Jacob s'il avait su), néanmoins dans de rares moments, il ne pouvait résister à son souvenir.

Jacob lui avait expliqué que l'Isabella qu'il avait vue lorsqu'il était enchainé sur le Rocher Noir n'était personne d'autre que l'Homme en noir. Ce dernier, selon les dires de Jacob, pouvait prendre l'apparence des morts, un détail non négligeable qui lui permettait le plus souvent d'arriver à pervertir les âmes échouées sur l'Ile avant que lui, Richard, n'ait eu le temps de leur parler. Porter le message de Jacob, une noble mission, certes, mais (parce qu'il y avait bien un mais et ça, Jacob s'était bien gardé de le lui dire) quelque peu ingrate. Le temps aidant, il avait finalement pris conscience du manque flagrant de confiance de son ainé. En effet, ce dernier ne donnait les informations qu'au compte-goutte, mettant à rude épreuve la patience de Richard. De même, Jacob n'avait jamais autorisé son compagnon à pénétrer dans son sanctuaire. A chaque fois que Richard se hasardait à demander pourquoi, l'autre répondait qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à y voir. Richard aurait donné cher pour le croire, mais tout dans le comportement de Jacob lui soufflait qu'il y avait autre chose. Néanmoins, malgré l'absence de réciprocité, la confiance de l'espagnol envers son ainé n'était pas ébranlée. Si Jacob lui cachait des choses, c'était surement parce qu'il avait de bonnes raisons. Après tout, c'était bien lui qui avait donné un nouveau sens à sa vie en lui accordant de vivre éternellement. Pour un ancien condamné à mort, c'était un cadeau inestimable.

Un soupir plus tard, Richard avait fermé les yeux. Plus rien de tout cela n'avait d'importance de toute façon. Isabella ne reviendrait jamais sa vie, c'était Jacob maintenant. Et malgré les secrets de ce dernier, il n'était pas certain de trouver cela désagréable. Certes, Jacob n'était pas prévenant, pas drôle, souvent introuvable, irrémédiablement inaccessible, mais il pouvait parfois faire preuve d'une douceur exceptionnelle. Et même si ils n'abordaient jamais les secrets que Jacob tenait tant à dissimuler, les deux hommes pouvaient avoir de longues conversations sur la plage ou au cœur de la jungle. Bien souvent, ils évoquaient la vie passée de l'espagnol ou les merveilles de l'Ile. Auprès de son compagnon, Richard avait appris à connaitre cet endroit, à découvrir une partie de ce qu'elle pouvait offrir. A la comprendre, d'une certaine manière, puis à l'aimer. Un peu comme Jacob. C'était pour ces rares moments de complicité où son compagnon lui paraissait plus proche que jamais, que Richard avait commencé à _beaucoup_ apprécier sa vie sur l'Ile.

« A quoi penses-tu, Ricardo ? »

Comme à chaque fois, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Chaque mouvement que Jacob faisait était si finement calculé qu'il passait inaperçu la plupart du temps. Aussi, Richard avait-il cessé de guetter ses apparitions pour se laisser surprendre à chaque fois que son compagnon se décidait à l'honorer de sa présence.

Vivement, il se retourna pour regarder Jacob s'assoir près de lui. Avec attention, il scruta son visage à la recherche de la moindre expression. En vain. Dépité, Richard réprima un soupir avant de reporter son regard sur la mer, les mains croisées.

« Je pensais à toi. »

« Ah vraiment ? »

La voix de Jacob était lente, elle ne laissait jamais passer la moindre émotion. Cette fois ne faisait pas exception. Néanmoins, Richard cru y reconnaitre une légère teinte de curiosité qui le laissa perplexe. Son compagnon éprouvait-il un quelconque intérêt pour ce qu'il pouvait penser parce qu'il en était l'objet ? Ou alors la curiosité qu'il avait cru déceler n'était-elle qu'une feinte ? Richard aurait plutôt opté pour la deuxième solution. Cependant, une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer la première.

« Pourquoi l'Homme en noir veut te tuer ? »

Richard ne questionnait que très rarement Jacob. Pourtant, parfois les mots sortaient tous seuls de sa bouche et il n'avait plus qu'à attendre une réponse satisfaisante de la part de son compagnon. Réponse satisfaisante qui n'arrivait jamais.

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Je te l'ai déjà expliqué. »

D'accord, c'était vrai. L'Homme en noir (qui ne semblait pas avoir de nom d'ailleurs, c'était une autre question à poser à Jacob …) désirait plus que tout quitter l'Ile. D'après ce qu'on lui avait expliqué, Jacob était là pour l'en empêcher par n'importe quel moyen. C'était donc une bonne raison de vouloir le tuer.

En faisant la moue, Richard s'allongea sur les coudes, le regard toujours posé sur l'océan. Le soleil avait complètement disparu maintenant et les étoiles commençaient une à une à apparaitre.

« Mais pourquoi tu ne le tue pas alors ? »

Jacob lui lança un regard agacé. Il toisa son compagnon pendant un long moment, semblant réfléchir à la réponse qu'il pouvait lui donner. Finalement, il soupira avec cet air de lassitude qu'il arborait de temps en temps et qui reflétait toutes les années (et les siècles) qu'il avait vues passer. Parfois, il arrivait à Richard d'oublier à quel point son compagnon de fortune (ou d'infortune) était âgé. Toutefois, si son corps restait jeune et en bonne santé, son regard à la fois vif et fatigué trahissait son âge. Souvent, l'espagnol se demandait s'il allait vivre aussi longtemps que Jacob et à quoi il ressemblerait si c'était le cas. C'était une pensée à la fois effrayante et fascinante. Et puis, de temps en temps, Richard se laissait imaginer qu'il vivrait toute sa vie aux côtés de Jacob. Puisque le temps n'avait aucune emprise sur eux, ils pourraient vivre ensemble éternellement. Encore une fois, c'était une perspective qui lui faisait peur. Qu'allaient-ils devoir affronter dans les années, les siècles et les millénaires à venir ? Et en même temps, se dire que Jacob serait là pour voir cela avec lui avait une vertu rassurante. Le blond était certainement le meilleur allié pour vivre l'éternité dans la mesure où, lui, l'avait déjà vécue.

« Pourquoi devrais-je le tuer ? »

Richard leva un sourcil. La réponse lui paraissait si évidente qu'il se demanda un instant si son compagnon ne se moquait pas de lui. Mais il avait l'air absolument sérieux. Enfin plus que d'habitude.

« Parce qu'ainsi il n'essayera plus de te tuer. Et tu pourras partir d'ici. Tu ne veux pas découvrir le monde ? »

Pour la première fois, Jacob paru troublé. Ses sourcils clairs s'arquèrent jusqu'à former un « V », intriguant au plus haut point l'espagnol. Avec une vague inquiétude, ce dernier se tourna vers son compagnon, guettant chacune de ses réactions et attendant sa réponse. Rapidement, le visage de Jacob reprit son ton habituel et il darda un regard plein de reproches à peine dissimulés vers Richard.

« Tu veux partir, Ricardo ? »

La question le prit tellement au dépourvu qu'il ne sut quoi répondre. Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma plusieurs fois, ressemblant ainsi à un poisson hors de l'eau. Finalement, il garda les lèvres serrées l'une contre l'autre, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Il n'avait jamais envisagé de partir de l'Ile en réalité, croyant que le cadeau de Jacob impliquait d'y rester _ad vitam aeternam. _Sauf si le blond décidait de partir avec lui.

« Pourquoi tout le monde veut partir d'ici ? »

Richard baissa la tête. Sans qu'il ne puisse expliquer pourquoi, il se sentait honteux. C'était peut-être à cause de la tristesse qu'il avait pu percevoir dans la voix de Jacob ou peut-être parce que pendant une seconde, il avait envisagé d'abandonner son compagnon pour repartir dans le monde. Mais Jacob n'avait que lui (lui et un psychopathe qui tentait de le tuer par tous les moyens), et s'il n'en avait jamais pris conscience avant, Richard s'en rendait maintenant compte.

Sans se formaliser de l'absence de réponse, le plus âgé poursuivit, plus pour lui-même que pour son compagnon.

« C'est chez moi ici. Je n'ai ni le droit, ni l'envie de partir. »

« Moi non plus. »

Les deux hommes se toisèrent. Pendant un moment, ils se défièrent du regard, comme attendant que l'autre baisse les yeux. Puis finalement, la tension dans l'air se dissipa et ils s'allongèrent l'un près de l'autre dans le sable.

La nuit était totalement tombée désormais. Avec un imperceptible sourire, Richard ferma les yeux, appréciant l'air frais qui venait lui caresser le visage et le bruit des vaguelettes qui venaient s'échouer un peu plus bas. En soupirant, il ne tarda pas à venir se blottir contre Jacob, qui, loin de le repousser, passa son bras autour de ses épaules. La nuit était un monde différent. Il n'était pas rare qu'ils se retrouvent au coucher du soleil pour passer la nuit ensemble. Et si au début ce curieux rituel avait effrayé Richard, il en éprouvait aujourd'hui un certain plaisir. Qui grandissait à chaque nuit. Evidemment, la première fois, l'espagnol avait été horrifié par cet acte qu'il considérait comme un adultère vis-à-vis de sa femme, mais finalement qu'avait-il à perdre? Isabella était morte, et il ne risquait plus d'aller en Enfer pour ce pêché. Et puis, il était difficile de résister à l'étrange pouvoir d'attraction que Jacob semblait exercer sur sa personne. Alors, il avait cédé. Et il ne regrettait pas. Parce qu'il avait non seulement trouvé un peu de réconfort mais le plaisir physique qu'il éprouvait était incomparable. De plus, Jacob s'ouvrait plus que jamais dans ces rares moments qu'ils partageaient, et même si au lever du soleil il redevenait froid et inaccessible, Richard considérait cela comme un privilège.

Après avoir étouffé un bâillement, le plus jeune ferma les yeux en se calant un peu mieux contre son compagnon. Il avait passé la journée à arpenter la jungle de long en large et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Certes, il ne pouvait pas mourir, mais il pouvait toujours être fatigué.

Même si il ne faisait pas l'amour avec Jacob, il aimait s'endormir dans ses bras il avait ainsi l'impression d'être protégé. Et surtout d'exister. Parce qu'à part lui, personne ne pouvait lui en apporter la preuve.

« Tu penses toujours à elle ? »

Groguis, Richard se demanda s'il avait bien entendu ou si la voix de Jacob n'était que le fruit de son imagination, le début d'un rêve. A demi contrarié d'être tiré de son début de sommeil, il rouvrit les yeux pour regarder son compagnon. Qui l'observait avec le plus grand intérêt et qui semblait attendre une réponse. Brusquement, il détourna les yeux, éprouvant une soudaine et fulgurante culpabilité. Prenant cela pour une réponse positive, Jacob ferma les yeux avant de détourner la tête. Déchiré, l'espagnol resta immobile de longues minutes, cherchant la meilleure attitude à adopter. Jamais le blond n'avait mentionné Isabella, jamais il ne s'était soucié de savoir si Richard pensait encore à elle. Sa surprise passée, l'espagnol se décida à agir. En lui caressant les cheveux, Richard se pencha sur son compagnon pour l'embrasser au coin des lèvres. Jacob ne se donna même pas la peine de réagir. Obstinément silencieux, il n'amorça pas le moindre geste. S'il n'avait pas été question de Jacob, l'autre aurait surement pu croire qu'il boudait.

« Regarde-moi, s'il te plait. »

La prière, chuchotée au creux de son oreille, eut au moins le privilège de le faire réagir. Non sans soupir résigné, l'aîné se tourna vers son compagnon pour exécuter sa demande. Sautant sur l'occasion, Richard l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux avant de lui prendre la main.

« Là, maintenant, c'est toi que je vois, Jacob. Personne d'autre. »

Pour ponctuer ses paroles, et avorter toute récidive, l'espagnol déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'espace d'une seconde. Puis, après ce chaste baiser, il se rallongea contre son compagnon, remarquant au passage que celui-ci souriait. Satisfait, Richard ferma les yeux, à la recherche du sommeil. Et alors qu'il sombrait doucement dans les ténèbres, il put entendre un « merci » murmuré à la nuit.

**###**

_(2007)_

Il avait commis des erreurs. Nombreuses. Certaines étaient insignifiantes. D'autres avaient des conséquences bien plus graves. Notamment celles qui concernaient Richard. Aujourd'hui, il ne lui restait plus que des regrets. D'avoir été aussi distant. D'avoir été si orgueilleux. D'avoir été si froid. De ne jamais avoir réussi à lui dire à quel point il comptait pour lui. Mais il était trop tard pour tout ça. Richard avait fini par perdre la Foi, cesser de croire en lui et ses projets. Et pire que tout, il envisageait désormais de passer dans le camp adverse. Il se devait de l'en empêcher, pas par peur de perdre un allié (et un ami), mais parce que Richard avait suffisamment souffert sans avoir à être damné par l'Homme en noir. Il méritait une vie tranquille, loin de l'Ile. Une vie normale. Une vie qu'il lui avait toujours refusée. Par pur égoïsme. Parce que lui, Jacob, avait une peur affreuse de se retrouver seul. Et pourtant, avant Richard, il l'avait été. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours eu l'Homme en noir, ce qui restait de son frère, mais il n'avait jamais pu être aussi proche de lui qu'il l'avait été avec l'espagnol. Richard n'aurait jamais dû se corrompre avec lui. Et il ne devait surtout pas refaire la même erreur avec l'Homme en noir. Une seule personne pouvait l'en empêcher. Et ce n'était pas Jacob. Il avait perdu ce droit avec le temps, à mesure que la confiance de l'espagnol pour lui s'effritait.

Devant lui, Isabella et Richard se retrouvaient. Evidemment, ce dernier ne pouvait pas voir sa femme (la mort pouvait parfois être un obstacle insurmontable), il n'avait donc d'autre choix que de se fier aux retranscriptions que faisait Hugo. Avant que ce candidat ne quitte l'Ile, Jacob lui avait fait don de la faculté de communiquer avec les morts, gageant que cela lui serait certainement très utile par la suite. Et il ne s'était pas trompé. Quoi qu'il en soit, depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant, Jacob les observait, parfaitement immobile et savamment dissimulé derrière un arbre, bien que cette précaution n'eut été d'aucune utilité. En effet, maintenant que la mort l'avait pris (dans sa vanité, il n'avait jamais imaginé que cela puisse lui arriver, grossière erreur), Richard ne pouvait plus le voir. Bien sûr, il avait la capacité de lui apparaitre, comme il apparaissait à Hugo (et là, nul besoin de capacité spéciale) mais il n'en avait pas le courage. Peut-être que cela aurait tout arrangé, peut être que Richard aurait regagné la Foi qu'il lui portait. Mais la marge d'erreur était bien trop importante pour qu'il prenne le moindre risque de se faire rejeter.

Jacob aurait eu envie de détourner les yeux pour ne pas s'infliger l'horrible spectacle de son ancien ami et amant déclarant son amour à quelqu'un d'autre. Toutefois, il ne pouvait détacher son regard de Richard, ni s'empêcher de le scruter avidement. Il avait besoin de s'imaginer perdre ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs, il avait besoin de suivre des yeux la courbe de son visage, s'arrêter un instant sur ses lèvres, puis descendre son cou. Il avait besoin d'imprimer ses traits sur un coin de sa rétine pour ne jamais l'oublier, graver ses yeux sombres dans sa mémoire, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne le reverrait jamais. Il avait encore un message à délivrer, des zones d'ombre à éclaircir et un flambeau à passer. Ensuite, il disparaitrait. Définitivement. Richard serait libre de vivre, libre de vieillir, libre de mourir. Libre de l'oublier, aussi.

Au moment opportun, Jacob s'avança vers Hugo. Ce dernier le regarda de la tête aux pieds, à peine surpris de le voir surgir. Ils n'échangèrent pas une parole, se contentant de reporter leur regard sur Richard et Isabella. Après une seconde qui sembla durer une éternité, la femme se décida enfin à partir, laissant son mari désemparé. Alors, sans quitter son ancien compagnon du regard, Jacob posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hugo, s'attirant ainsi son attention.

« Dis-lui qu'il doit arrêter l'Homme en noir, l'empêcher de quitter l'Ile. Parce que sinon, nous irons tous en Enfer. Et inutile de lui préciser que le message vient de moi. »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard entendu. Pour le bien de tous, Richard devait s'imaginer que le message provenait d'Isabella. Elle, elle ne s'était jamais servi de lui comme d'un ustensile, elle, elle ne l'avait jamais obligé à rester près de lui de la plus vil manière qui soit : en jouant avec les sentiments qu'il éprouvait. Le blond regrettait son attitude, évidemment. C'était si facile de regretter. Mais bien plus difficile d'agir. Il avait cru pouvoir vaincre la solitude qui le rongeait insidieusement en emprisonnant quelqu'un d'autre avec lui. Mais personne ne méritait ça. C'était son Ile, c'était son devoir de la protéger, à lui et à lui seul.

Une fois l'œuvre d'Hugo accomplie, Jacob s'approcha de Richard. Hésitant, il leva la main vers lui pour le toucher, mais suspendit rapidement son geste. Il n'avait pas le droit de le toucher. Alors, mollement, il laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps tandis que l'espagnol s'éloignait jusqu'à disparaitre complètement dans la jungle. Après avoir repris contenance, Jacob se détourna.

Il avait commis des erreurs. Certes. Et s'il était trop tard pour se faire pardonner, il pouvait au moins essayer de sauver ce qui pouvait l'être encore. Comme une dernière prière, il leva les yeux vers le ciel. La nuit commençait à tomber. En souriant pour lui-même, il ferma les yeux.

« Adieu Ricardo. »

Et il s'évanouit dans la nuit.

… **Belongs**** to ****Lovers. **


End file.
